Blooming lilies
by Squiddywritesstuffs
Summary: A young woman's life was changed upside down the moment a letter was sent to her by the lord of a far away castle. Despite her own doubts and uncertainties, she is determined to see everything through and return home (V x OC). The setting of this fic is inspired by the 19th century. Sparda is still alive, Vergil, Dante and V are brothers, with Nero still being Vergil's son.


The croaking sound of a raven pierced through the silence of the night.

The village was quiet. Had it not been for the murmurs of the villagers, one might have thought not a soul lingered there on that fateful night. In a small room shrouded in darkness, a figure of a young maiden moved around the room. Pacing back and forth, she casted her shadow on the wall that was illuminated by a small flickering flame of the lamp. Books of all sorts were scattered around the room, on the table, and even on the window sill. Skirts and blouses were hung haphazardly onto anything that she could find, and when there was nothing to hang them on, they ended up on the bed or on the floor. The room was a mess, just like how her mind was right at that moment.

She busied herself with folding and putting away her clothes, thoughts after thoughts were racing through her mind as minutes passed by. At some point she murmured to herself "Bah, I need a bigger bag for this", only to realize no, she did not have any bigger bag for the urgent matter. She had to leave tonight, she had to leave any minute now. Had it been possible, she would take her whole bookshelf with her, as she loved her collection of books more than anything. The lady simply loved to read and escape to her own world whenever the opportunity raised its head.

A soft knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts, and another figure emerged as the creaking sound of the door being opened could be heard. Her mother, a woman with a kind smile, approached her after closing the door and placed her hand on the maiden's shaking hands. The young woman had no clue she was shaking, not amidst the mundane little tasks she was busying herself with. She let out a sigh and smiled at her mother, putting down a blouse she was folding into her bag.

" You look so pale Lucy … Here, a little gift from me."

The older woman fished out a comb from one of her apron's pockets and handed it to her daughter, who then tucked it into her bag. The mother then combed a hand through her daughter's long silky locks, casting a glance at the scattered books around the room, and how the young woman had flung her clothes everywhere in her room. Her daughter was definitely not in the mood to go out tonight, or to be sent to anyone's place for that matter. Especially not when she was suddenly forced to do so out of the blue.

" It's alright mother. I made up my mind, I will be on my way in just a moment." the daughter said, putting on the best smile she could muster as she put away a book that was lying nearby on her bed, into her bag.

Her smile did not betray the sadness and frustration that showed in her eyes, and of course, this did not go unnoticed by her mother. Her mother knew she was not one who would crumble easily under pressure, for the girl was always the resilient type. Nevertheless, the older woman knew there was a storm brewing quietly and fiercely inside of her daughter's mind tonight. A letter was sent several days earlier requesting for the girl to be sent to a castle owned by a lord. A mysterious figure according to some, powerful and sitting on top of a fortune. Words about him came in whispered rumors, for fears that upsetting him might cost one's own life. Some claimed he was a charming and handsome man, but then again, perhaps they buttered their words fearing for their own safety. All the rumors certainly did not help Lucy get a good first impression of him, let alone letting herself be whisked away by this man.

"I can't stuff anything else into my bag anymore, so.. I guess I am done packing mother. I am sorry about the mess." the young woman said sheepishly, quickly looking around her room and then at her mother.

She was always the neat and organized type, not one who would haphazardly scatter books and clothes everywhere just to pack. Her mother squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, as if to say it was nothing she should be sorry about. " I wish it did not have to be you, Lucy ..." The mother said, sorrow laced in her voice and anguish evident on her face.

The troubled maiden sighed and turned to hug her mother, burying her face in the crook of the older woman's neck. Tonight perhaps was the last night that she could ever see her mother again, the last night she could ever hear the voice that sang her lullabies and be in the embrace that warmed her to the core. Lucy realized how uncertain her future was from that point, which made the dull ache in her chest roar like tides of the ocean.

" I am not afraid mother.. I only fear that no one will be there for you when you need it the most, not when I will be so far away from you."

The woman hugged her daughter back with all the strength that she had, combing her hand through the girl's silky locks as if to soothe away the turmoil that was swirling inside of her daughter's mind. A knock on the door startled them both, and they turned to look at the source of the sound.

Stood there in the hallway was an old man dressed in a worn out cloak, he was holding a cloak for Lucy to wear and there were traces of mud on his shoes. The flickering light of the lamp illuminated the wrinkles on his face and the white beard he spotted, as well as the sadness that he tried to hide behind a kind, understanding smile on his face. Mr. Brandon was his name, a hard-working and kind travelling merchant who had a humble house a couple of footsteps away from the two women; he was their closest neighbor. He often brought them little items he found on his business travels, along with stories that he had heard from the exotic places that he ventured to. They always made Lucy's eyes sparkle with interest. She would be so engrossed in listening to his stories that she would sometimes forget about the kettle she left on the stove whenever he visited. To her, he was akin to a grandfather whose stories captivate her to no end, and to him, she was like a grandchild that he never had. Tonight, however, he was the one who would be taking her to the castle of the mysterious lord.

"My apologies for intruding but.. Lucy, it is time."

Lucy slowly let go of her mother, who then caressed her cheeks gently with her hands, calloused from years of hard work. The young woman in turn placed a lingering kiss on her mother's forehead, as if to assure her mother and herself that they will both somehow get through this ordeal, no matter how bleak the future seemed to be for them. With that, Lucy reached for her bag that was on the bed and approached Mr. Brandon who was holding out her cloak for her. Casting her mother one last glance, Lucy walked out of her house with Mr. Brandon in tow. She could feel her mother's gaze on her back, but she dared not look over her shoulder. She knew her resolve would crumble right then and there had their eyes met. The moment her daughter's shadow was out of sight, Lucy's mother finally allowed herself to be overwhelmed by grief. The woman could only cry about the fate of her daughter, her muffled sobs echoing in the silence of their house.

The moment she walked outside, Lucy was greeted with the cold evening air and the flickering lights of the torches held by the other villagers. She recognized some of them, and they looked back at her with worry and even sorrow. Steeling herself with a deep breath, Lucy kept her head up as she walked to the carriage whose door was held open by Mr. Brandon. She could hear murmurs and whispers amongst the villagers as she passed by them. The troubled maiden could make out something about her being so fortunate to be sent to the lord's castle and be part of his luxurious life, while others felt pity for her. She bit the insides of her cheek and sat straight up once she got inside of the carriage, her bag placed neatly by her side. "Keep your gossip to yourselves, I'm right here.." she thought, and the door of the carriage closed with a creaking sound. She could hear Mr. Brandon's familiar voice as he commanded Emily, his trusty steed, to begin their journey. She could hear the muted sound of wheels moving against the earthy path that led into the seemingly endless woods that surrounded her village. Normally Lucy would find the sound somewhat soothing, but not tonight, not when there is a storm swirling restlessly inside of her head.

* * *

Sitting quietly in the carriage, Lucy gazed outside of the carriage's window at the scenery that was illuminated by the moonlight. Foreign, distant, nothing like home. She had no clue how much time had passed, nor where they were. All she was aware of was the dull ache in her chest, and the unceasing swirl of the thoughts in her head. She could not help but wonder how her mother was faring. Oh how she desired to be at home, to be reading to her mother in the flickering light of the lamp. Those peaceful days were no more, she realized, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, which she desperately tried to blink away. She would not cry, she made the decision, and she will somehow survive whatever lied ahead of her. She told herself that over and over, like a prayer to keep herself sane and to salvage whatever grain of strength she had left in her. In his seat, Mr. Brandon was also restless with his own inner turmoil. The person he had come to see as his own grandchild was being sent to a place no soul dared to linger. Only the gods knew how her fate would turn out, and what was waiting for her in that cursed castle. It was so weird how a single letter could turn someone's life upside down, he thought. He looked up at the night sky as if to search for any higher being who was kind enough to be there at that moment.

" If any of you gods are up there, any of you at all, please protect this child from harm." the old travelling merchant muttered, his words were swallowed up by the dead silence of the night.

Hours and hours must have passed before Lucy was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of Emily's neighing and Mr. Brandon's voice. The carriage came to a halt, and Lucy could hear footsteps approaching from outside. Mr. Brandon opened the door, and held out a hand for her to help her to get out of the carriage. She smiled at him, albeit exhausted from the trip, and slowly steadied her wobbly feet onto the ground of the foreign land she had never been to. It was then she noticed that they stopped before a path that led up to a castle looming in the distance. She let out a breath she was holding, and Mr. Brandon shot her an apologetic gaze.

"I'm sorry lass, Emily is too scared to go up that path. I reckon you might have to continue on your own."

Lucy glanced at the horse, then at Mr. Brandon. She set her bag down onto the ground, then approached the old man and gave him a tight hug as if clinging to the last remnant of her old life. The old man in turn hugged her back just as strongly, and he could feel her shoulders tremble slightly. She was holding back her tears, he could tell, yet the girl was not the type to let the others see her inner turmoil and pain.

"Godspeed to you Lucy, I will keep praying to whoever is up in the sky to watch over you."

Lucy smiled at his kind words, and she reluctantly let go of him. The young woman petted the steed one last time, then briskly walked over to where her bag was to pick it up. She waved at them before starting her walk towards the castle, where her unknown host awaited her arrival. Mr. Brandon stood still watching her, until her figure could no longer be seen. There were still so many stories he wanted to tell her, many exotic souvenirs he wanted to show her, all of which was no longer possible. The old man cast his look downwards, before returning to his seat and embarking on his journey back to the village.

* * *

"Geez … Whoever lives in that castle sure likes to walk a lot…"

Lucy muttered to herself as she continued to walk up the seemingly never-ending path that led her to hew new home, clutching onto her cloak on one hand and her bag with the other. It was dark, even the cold light of the moon could not help her see where she was going. Nevertheless, Lucy only knew that she had to move forward. The air was getting colder and colder, meaning that it must have been near the dead of the night when she arrived here. She could hear rustling in the bushes and trees that littered the path, and she could've sworn she saw things moving as well. Lucy sighed and began to walk faster, the last thing she needed was panicking over little things. At least the person in the castle will have tea and biscuits ready for her, she dared to hope. Otherwise she might go off about their possible lack of hospitality after making her travel so far to the middle of nowhere.

When she arrived at the tall fences that stood tauntingly before the castle, Lucy was out of breath. She briefly lamented the fact that she never bothered to take walks more often, then slowly raised her head to look at the place in front of her. The castle was no doubt fancy, with towers raising so tall they seemed to pierce the night sky. Squinting her eyes, Lucy noticed that some of the windows emitted light, meaning that someone was home. Her hand came up to touch the fence, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How do I get in now … ?" she thought, perplexed, when suddenly the doors attached to the fence made a creaking sound and opened by themselves. Her eyes went wide and she quickly glanced around, seeing that there was no one in sight. Her heart was thumping viciously in her chest, and she gulped. There was no turning back now, not that she could possibly travel on foot all the way back to her home from where she was. Clutching onto the front of her cloak so tightly until her knuckles turned pale, Lucy gathered her resolve and willed her legs to carry her forward. From one of the windows of the castle, a pair of eyes watched her figure with keen interest.

With a huff, Lucy managed to push the front door of the castle open, only to be greeted with silence. She hesitantly walked inside, and the door closed behind her with a low thud. The young woman took a look at her surroundings, she was apparently standing at a foyer. There were two sets of ivory stairs decorated with a dark crimson carpet leading up to the higher parts of the castle, and on the dark wooden walls were paintings of different landscapes she had never seen before. She noticed the faint scent of flowers wafting in the room, and noticed that there were vases full of white lilies in almost every corner that her eyes could see. Whoever lived here sure had the fortune to keep the place in shape while indulging themselves in art, Lucy thought, and she began to wonder where her "host" was. Clearing her throat, the tired lady decided to call out to whoever it was that lived here.

" I am Lucy and I have come as you requested, I would like to know if we can meet."

Her question was greeted with silence. Lucy let out a dejected sigh and her shoulders sagged a little. Her host apparently was not hospitable enough to at least greet her.

"I guess I can make myself at home, huh ... "

With that, Lucy began to ascend the stairs, having decided to let her curiosity for the castle guide her. When her feet landed on what she assumed was the first floor, she began to look left and right. Not a single person in sight, not a sound to be heard, except the echoes of her own footsteps down the hallway. She walked slowly, taking in the paintings decorating the walls and how the flickering light of the lamps attached to the wall seemed to almost give them an enchanting feeling. Even up here there were still white lilies tucked neatly into porcelain vases, placed atop wooden tables that were resting against the wall. It was strange, or perhaps it was just an odd coincidence, given how white lilies were her favorite. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lucy noticed faint light seeping through the crack between the doors of a room further down the hallway. Her fingers left the soft petals of the lily she was caressing, and she continued her little adventure by walking towards the source of the light.

* * *

She arrived in front of a pair of large wooden doors whose handles were full of with intricate carvings. Taking a deep breath, Lucy gently pushed the doors open and poked her head inside. When her eyes landed on shelves upon shelves of books, she squeaked in surprise and delight. She was standing inside of a dimly lit library. There was a fireplace to the right emitting warmth and casting light to a corner of the room. Books were stacked neatly onto the wooden shelves of the library, and she also noticed how the floor was covered with a plush and crimson carpet. There were two sets of ivory couches near the fireplace with a small coffee table in between, and a golden candle holder standing atop the shiny wooden table that was placed behind one of the couches. Three arm chairs were placed against the wall to the left, holding pillows that seemed so welcoming to those who were overwhelmed with tiredness. After some minutes of hesitation, Lucy finally dared to walk into the library, moving closer to the fireplace to warm herself up. She saw some small sculptures resting atop of the fireplace, resembling what she would call a cat and an odd looking bird of some sorts.

Lucy let out a breath of relief as she felt warmth seep into her body from the fire that was dancing in the fireplace just before her. She then placed her bag down against one of the bookshelves and began to walk around the library to check what sorts of books were available. She then realized most of them were books of poetry, and she absentmindedly let out a hum of interest. Her hand reached out and touched the books as she kept on walking, brushing against the covers of the various books on her way. The owner must be a very avid reader, she noted to herself, the books seemed to be very well kept.

The young maiden decided on a book of poetry about love, something she deduced from checking the book's cover, and moved to one of the couches to read. The surface of the couch sank a bit under her weight, and she let out a purr of comfort when she realized how comfy and soft the couch was. However, as she sat down, Lucy noticed that she was not alone. In fact, there was somebody else resting on the couch opposite of where she was sitting. Slightly startled, she arose her back from where it was resting against the back of the couch, and slid herself onto the edge of the piece of furniture.

She put the book on top of the small coffee table that was between the two couches, slowly got up and moved closer to the opposite couch. Lucy noticed that the person was in fact a rather tall man, lying very still on top of the couch on his back with one of his legs folded up while the other dangled off the armrest of the couch. He rested one of his hands on his stomach, with the other arm flung above his head and resting his wrist across one eye. A book was laying on top of his chest. He looked to be in his late twenties, from what she could make out. The young man was wearing a simple white blouse with black pants that accentuated his long legs. Spurred on by her curiosity, Lucy dared to crouch down as quietly as she could before the man. White curls of hair sprawled atop of the pillow he was resting his head on; pale as the moonlight that shone upon the land.

He had rather sharp features, and from the light of the fireplace, she could barely make out how long his eyelashes were. As odd as the thought may have seemed in her head, she found his lips to be quite appealing, plump and seemingly so soft. Lucy could feel her breath hitch with how enchanting this man looked. He was beautiful, she thought, even in the muted light of the library, he had an ethereal air to him. She noticed that there were intricate tattoo markings running across his skin, all the way from his neck down to his hands, and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander.

"It is quite rude to stare at someone darling, especially when they are trying to catch some shuteye."

A deep, warm voice graced her ears, tugging the young girl back to reality once more. She blinked once, twice, and noticed that a pair of piercing green eyes were looking straight back at her. She quickly stood up with a gasp ,stumbled backwards and away from the man, who chuckled as he sat up and regarded her. He could see her trembling, her hands clutching the front of her cloak for dear life, eyes wide and lips formed in a thin line. Like a prey in the lair of a predator.

"A … Are you the owner of this castle?" she asked.

There was a crack in her voice, and Lucy mentally cursed at how meek she sounded. The man sitting before her let out a hum that sounded like a yes to her, and she took another step back. She noticed how he was eyeing her up and down, from head to toe, and she clutched the cloak even closer to herself (if that was even possible). "Oh god he seems weird ... And now he's a pervert too ...", the young woman thought to herself. Almost as if sensing her thoughts, the mysterious man smirked and leaned forward, resting his elbows on top of his knees, causing Lucy to take yet another step back.

"Yes, I live here in fact. Pardon me but, you seem to have some questions for me darling."

Lucy swallowed visibly and cleared her throat. It was odd how her mind went blank when he looked at her, with that smirk that was both taunting and oddly ... appealing. She shakily pointed a finger at him, and then at herself, earning her a quirked eyebrow from the man.

"You. You're going to dissect me, aren't you? Or, what other ... purposes or ideas that you have in your head that involve me, I would like to know."

The man shot her an incredulous look and seemed to be at a loss for words with her question. Seconds passed by agonizingly slow, before he finally erupted in laughter, throwing his head back and she swore she felt rather dumbstruck. The man shook his head and got off the couch, slowly circling the coffee table to get closer to her. Her own voice screamed inside her head for her legs to move, but for some reason she was glued to the spot, looking up at the man as he easily towered over her smaller form. He stopped a few steps before her, then bowed and she flinched at the gesture.

"Please find it in you to forgive my rudeness. I did not intend to offend you nor do anything unheard of to you my dear."

When he raised his head again, the man noticed that she was still giving him a look that screamed confusion and fear, enhanced by the exhausted look of her form due to the long trip she had just made. He reached out his hand, and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut out of fear. She then felt his hand caressing her cheek, and she looked up at him once again to see him smiling at her. It wasn't that taunting smirk, nor was it akin to a wolf seeing a clueless lamb within its reach. His smile was warm, and there was something unreadable about it as well.

"Oh dear, you look absolutely exhausted. Come, darling, I will show you to your room. I believe a good night's rest will do you good."

He retracted his hand and began to make it for the door when he thought he heard her voice. Looking over his shoulder, the tall male noticed that his guest had turned and was still looking up at him, prompting him to turn around. He tilted his head to the side, and the smirk made its way back onto his face. For a moment, he thought he saw a blush had crept onto her face.

"Yes? Is there something else I can help you with?" the man asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. He crossed his arms and looked at his guest, awaiting her questions with keen interest. She hesitated for a moment before taking slow, measured steps towards where her bag laid - picked it up - and brought it close to her chest. She then raised her head up and looked at him, before letting the words slip past her lips.

"... I believe that you haven't told me your name yet. What name shall I call you by?"

He blinked owlishly at the lady standing before him, before it dawned on him that he had not introduced himself to her. He chuckled, placing one hand on his chest while holding the other hand folded behind his back. He bowed slightly and smiled at her, feeling pleased with how he made her blush once again.

"Ah, where are my manners ... I invited you here and left you wondering about my name, how very rude of me. Lucy darling, you can call me V. I would like to humbly welcome you to my home. I hope that you will find your stay here very enjoyable."

The man straightened himself when he heard Lucy repeat his name, then he gestured his arm towards the doors of the library. He stopped in his tracks when he heard her voice calling out to him, and so he turned around to look at her once again. He could sense the gears turning in her head as she shot him a curious look, one that he returned with a gaze full of mirth.

"How did you know my name? And why of all people, you picked me specifically?" she asked.

The tall male chuckled at her question, holding out his arms and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I have my ways around things, darling. Let's just leave it at that ... Now then, shall I show you to your room? It is getting quite late after all."

Lucy took the hint and slowly walked past him and out of the doors, waiting in the hallway until his tall figure emerged from the library. They walked together in silence, and occasionally she could feel his gaze on her, but she dared not look at him. V led her up the stairs towards the second floor, his steps light and graceful. Their little walk continued for a while until the young man abruptly stopped, causing Lucy who was walking right behind to bump into him. She quickly stepped back and looked at him, blushing at the sudden collision, and he smirked over his shoulder at her. She looked at her surroundings and realized that they were standing in front of a room at the end of the second floor's hallway. V took the initiative to open the door slowly, and turned to look at Lucy, gesturing with his hands for her to come inside.

The moment Lucy stepped foot into the room, she let out a quiet gasp of awe. The room was spacious, much more so than she had expected. There was a slightly open window with aquamarine curtains swaying gently back and forth against the evening breeze. A white vanity was placed against the wall by the window, and next to it was a plush red armchair. Several paintings were hung on the walls of the room, showcasing landscapes and sights she was not familiar with. Lucy looked around the room, and saw that there was a rather big bed atop a big, fluffy white carpet just a few steps away from her. She dared to close the distance between her and the bed, and saw that the sheets, pillows and duvet were ivory white. She noted that everything was in fact a lot fancier than her old humble bedroom, with the bed installed with four wooden posts holding up a canopy. There was a small wooden nightstand next to the bed, on which sat a small candle lamp which light flickered whenever a breeze slipped into the bedroom.

"Hmm, I must have left the window open, how silly of me." V said with a thoughtful hum, moving past his guest to close the window. It then occurred to Lucy that she was alone inside of a bedroom, with a man. The thought sent her heart racing, and unbeknownst to her, V was grinning to himself with his back turned to her.

When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, she realized that he had moved from his spot near the window and was taking measured, slow steps towards her. Lucy swore up and down that the smirk on his face at that moment meant nothing good, and with every step he took towards her, she took one step back. His eyes were on her, hypnotising, smoldering, and when her back hit the wall, she realized he had got her cornered. Lucy's lips trembled and she clutched her bag as close to her chest as possible, as if trying to form a small, delicate barrier between herself and the man before her. He had both of his arms on either side of her with his hands on the wall, and he looked down at her trembling form. In her fear-induced state of mind, she did not notice how V seemed to hesitate. He was studying her face, smirk playing on his lips as his gaze wandered. Suddenly, his grin faded and his gaze seemed fixated, Lucy thought she could see his jaw twitch, as if he was clenching his teeth. What was that look on his face? Was he taunting her?, Lucy had no clue. Swallowing thickly, the young maiden closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then furrowed her brows and shot him a defiant look, at least as defiant as she could manage at that moment.

"I ... I will have you know, V, I am not intending to share the bed with you tonight!"

Lucy's voice broke the silence between them, and V blinked at her a few times before the smirk crept back onto his chiseled face. He moved closer, until his lips were mere inches away from her ears. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her and how the fabric of his blouse grazed against her hands still holding the bag. The young woman swore her heart was beating so fast in her chest that it was starting to suffocate her. The man truly had her cornered.

" Pity … My apologies, I simply wanted to lighten the mood, you seemed a little restless. I wish you goodnight, Lucy."

The nerves of this guy! Lucy looked at him to see that his smirk now was accompanied by a mischievous glint in his piercing green eyes. She did not need to look into a mirror to know that her face was flushed, she was blushing so hard even her ears felt warm. V pushed himself off the wall and started heading towards the door, and Lucy's eyes followed his figure without her realizing. He lingered there at the doorway for a second, before looking at her over his shoulder and closing the door behind him as he left. She let out a breath of relief, dropping her bag onto the floor with a thud. "This guy is no good, this guy is not good for my heart.." the young woman thought, placing a hand on her chest to soothe her racing heart. When she finally managed to calm down, she took off her cloak and hung it on the back of the armchair. Her fatigue started to creep up on her, and Lucy collapsed onto the bed unceremoniously.

It was then that the events of the day began to sink in. She was far away from home, she had been whisked away to a foreign place by a man she did not know. Everyone she ever knew in her life was no longer with her. She was all alone, and only the gods knew what V was planning to do to her. She could no longer listen to the fascinating tales about Mr. Brandon's travels, nor could she hear the soft hum of her mother in the morning as she prepared for the day's work. Worst of all, she could no longer be there for her mother in dire times, which made her heart ache even more as she knew her mother's age would eventually catch up with her. The thought made Lucy curl up and hug her legs close to her chest. Slowly but gradually tears escaped her eyes, and choked sobs slowly got past her lips. She cried silently, lamenting the fact that of all the folks that lived in the village, she had to be the chosen one.

"I will return, mother, I will return. I promise ... I will ..."

* * *

It was at the crack of dawn when the door to Lucy's bedroom was slowly opened. Footsteps approached the bed where the young woman laid asleep, curled into a fetus position and still dressed in yesterday's dress. The person placed a lily flower on the nightstand next to her bed, petals still doused with the early morning's dew. Quietly and carefully, they sat on the edge of the young maiden's bed, next to her sleeping figure. A hand reached out and gently played with the end of her long silky locks, twirling them around the tip of slender, elegant fingers.

The person left a lingering gaze at the sleeping maiden, as if the sight alone soothed their soul to no end. However, they also quickly noticed the faintest hint of tears lingering on the corner of Lucy's closed eyes. She had been crying, and perhaps she had cried throughout the night , curled up on this bed. The person frowned at the thought, and as carefully as possible, leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. She stirred and buried her face into her pillow, prompting the person to smile to themselves. She was so delicate and beautiful, like a lily blooming quietly under the endless sky.

"10 years I've waited, yet I would wait a thousand more."

Words of promise and affection were uttered quietly, remaining oblivious to the maiden who was cradled by the night as she shed tears about her sudden twist of fate.


End file.
